criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica Blade
Veronica Blade was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of Joe Stanford in Open Wounds (Case #76, or Case #20 of Pacific Bay), Scott Lee Allan in Of Rats and Men (Case #78, or Case #22 of Pacific Bay), and the killer of stormchaser Peggy Pascal in The Eye of the Storm (Case #79, or Case #23 of Pacific Bay). Profile Veronica is a 34-year old land owner with black hair, blue eyes, red lipstick, and a beauty spot just above her lips. She dons a partly torn white dress with flower designs through it and a green bowtie in the middle. In addition, she wears a cotton flower on her head. Besides that, Veronica is known to read Abraham Lincoln, consume mint julep and whiskey, play chess, have military training, and demonstrate dependence of sleeping pills. In her third appearance, Veronica sports a red rainjacket, and is known to have a cold and consume tea. Role in Case(s) Veronica is Dexter Blade's descendant and the owner of the Blades' Estate. Open Wounds Veronica found herself in trouble after a cannon was fired from the Blades' Estate. Veronica wanted to fire the cannon but Frank Knight told Veronica to hold her fire as she nearly hit the player. Veronica fires her estate's cannon every year to honor her ancestor but her words made her a serious suspect in Joe Stanford's murder investigation. Veronica didn't like Joe Stanford playing the role of her ancestor much to her suspicion that the reenactment eclipsed her family's honor as land owners of Jazz Town, but also took time to tell Frank and the player how unworthy Joe was in running the Civil War reenactment show in Jazz Town. Veronica was due for a second discussion after the player unraveled a repair quote in which Hannah Choi found discomfort due to having to put up with a financial analysis--a feat in which she wanted Frank and the player to ask Chief Marquez for full financial interrogation of the quote going forward, but fortunately the repair quote was confirmed to have been issued by Veronica. Veronica issued the repair quote due to damages done from the reenactment show having to scratch brick after brick of the Blades' Estate in which Joe wouldn't reimburse Veronica for damages that required repair as a result of the reenactment's consequential and incidental damage of the premise. Veronica was found innocent after the killer was impounded for grand homicide. Of Rats and Men Veronica was in trouble after Frank and the player found a necklace bearing the Blade family crest at the abandoned theater where Scott Lee Allan was murdered. Veronica recognized Scott as the hooligan who stole her necklace the morning before the case, in which Frank presented the necklace to her. Veronica was also pleased about Scott being murdered as retribution for her stolen necklace, defining her as a cold-blooded heiress of sorts. Veronica was due for a second discussion with the team after Frank and the player found a telegram analyzed by Hannah suggested that Scott owed Veronica money. Veronica blamed Scott for her troubles as he played a scam with the Blade family through a pyramid scheme, a reason as to why Veronica was surprisingly broke. Veronica was found innocent for a second time in spite of her hatred towards Scott Lee Allan during the arrest of the victim's cellmate. The Eye of the Storm Veronica proved to have a dark side once she was found guilty of the theft of Colonel Spangler's weather machine, but for creating Hurricanes Yves and Zelda and unnumbered counts of destruction charges pressed against her. Veronica hated the revelation of people forgetting about her family's involvement in building Pacific Bay's Jazz Town but she hated Pacific Bay's negligence of her estate's preservance as her land and estate were protected as a historical site under Pacific Bay law. Veronica stole Colonel Spangler's weather machine (and its remote) and created Hurricane Yves to turn things around, in which Amy was shocked to know Veronica was responsible for Hurricane Yves, the storm Chief Marquez mentioned when the player started work in Jazz Town. Veronica created Hurricane Yves so she could liquidate her estate's insurance money to leave the district but Peggy told the insurance company Hurricane Yves didn't inflict enough damage to the Blade Estate to warrant approval of the insurance liquidation. Veronica dropped another bomb when she created Hurricane Zelda to transform Jazz Town back into a swamp--the way her ancestors found it centuries before this case and vowed to keep the remote to herself to ensure Hurricane Zelda's destruction, but Zelda's winds knocked the remote out of her hands, and Amy got a hold of the remote. Amy turned the remote off to stop Hurricane Zelda, which disgusted Veronica as her plans were ruined by the weather machine being turned off. The player then handcuffed Veronica and read her rights before trial began a few hours later. The Honorable Dante expressed his solitary thanks to the Pacific Bay Police Department for the halt of Hurricane Zelda but Amy assured Judge Dante that she was only doing her job. Judge Dante then directed his attention to Veronica, chastising her for her attempted destruction of Jazz Town with Hurricane Yves and Hurricane Zelda with the use of Colonel Spangler's weather machine and labeled money as her motive for the crimes not to mention Veronica's fatal wallop of Peggy to keep the storms guaranteed. Veronica had no money to afford a lawyer for her defense so Judge Dante made it clear that she would be held liable for being the cause of Hurricanes Yves and Zelda alongside the death and destruction those two man-made storms harvested. The crimes were high that Judge Dante issued a lifetime jail sentence for the sick heiress. Amy felt that this was the craziest case due to the man made storms backed by a motive. Trivia *Veronica is one of the many suspects who appeared in three cases. *Veronica is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. *Veronica is one of the suspects of Pacific Bay who appeared in two cases consecutively. Case Appearances *Open Wounds (Case #76, or Case #20 of Pacific Bay) *Of Rats and Men (Case #78, or Case #22 of Pacific Bay) *The Eye of the Storm (Case #79, or Case #23 of Pacific Bay) Veronica Blade.png|Veronica, as she appeared in Open Wounds (Case #76, or Case #20 of Pacific Bay) and Of Rats and Men (Case #78, or Case #22 of Pacific Bay). veronicabladecase79.png|Veronica, as she appeared in The Eye of the Storm (Case #79, or Case #23 of Pacific Bay). OG_SUS_220_605.jpg OG_SUS_222_602.jpg OG_SUS_223_601.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Descendants Category:Killers